


Hello Kitty

by sereyuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Kitten!!!, M/M, Scott and Alan to the rescue!!, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereyuki/pseuds/sereyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott answers the door of the vet office early one Saturday morning, the last person he expects to see is Derek and the last thing he expects Derek to ask is "Would you help me save this kitten?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I saw on Scott McCall Bang and the plot bunny in my brain went crazy... Don't worry the bunny has been cured and released (no actual bunny or kitten were harmed!)
> 
> Thank you fight_wit_pocky :)
> 
> Here is the actual prompt that was posted on the Scott McCall Bang:  
> Pairing (if any): Scott/Derek
> 
> Prompt: When Scott answers the door of the vet office early one Saturday morning, the last person he expects to see is Derek and the last thing he expects Derek to ask is "Would you help me save this kitten?"
> 
> What you'd really like to see: A nice mix of fluff and angst [**A.N.: I TRIED!! hopefully it worked out]
> 
> What you really don't want to see:
> 
> http://scottmccallbang.livejournal.com/1973.html#comments
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the people who made Teen Wolf. I also don't own Hello Kitty, I just thought that this title fit better...
> 
> NOTE: If you find any mistakes please tell me!!
> 
> Another thing if you want to you can place it in the same verse as Change in Strategy or read it on its own.

Saturday morning were almost as lazy as Sunday mornings for Scott.  Alan wasn't in yet, probably won't arrive for another two hours, he liked to sleep in on weekends thus leaving  the opening of the animal hospital to Scott.

 

Scott yawned and scratched the back of his head as he stared at the cupboard he had just opened. Slowly his sleep laden brain told him that this cupboard did not contain  animal food. It was, in fact, the medicine cabinet.  The animals barked and meowed from the adjacent room demanding that their breakfast be served promptly.

 

Yawning once more Scott closed the medicine cabinet  and said "Ya ya I hear you. I am in the same boat as you guys you know? I haven't had any breakfast either." Stiles had dragged Scott out last night saying he heard on the police radio about strange sightings in the forest. There was no way Scott was letting his best friend go alone so he tagged along. They ended up staying out till two in the morning thus making Scott late for work in the morning.

Scott finally opened the food cupboard and served the animals their breakfast. The cats were still wary of him but since he gave them food, brushed them and gave them toys to play with they were starting to give him a chance instead of fleeing or attacking on sight.

 

Only a half hour had passed since Scott served the animals breakfast, knowing he couldn't leave the hospital till Alan arrived Scott decided he might as well make himself useful. As he started making a list of supplies that the hospital needed to replenish, Derek ran in to the hospital almost breaking the door down with his werewolf strength. Oh and what Scott wouldn’t do to have him use that strength on him in other ways right now.

 

"Someone please help me!" Derek's panicked voice reached Scott in the back room. Something must be really wrong if Derek couldn’t tell that Scott was the only one in the hospital.

 

Dropping his notepad on the examining table  Scott ran out to see a panicked looking Derek holding Scott's blue sweater close to his chest.

 

"What happened?" Scott asked as he let his eyes roam over Derek's form to check for injuries. Then he noticed that the little bundle of clothing was moving and meowing weakly. Immediately Scott's demeanor changed into something more professional.   " Get in here and talk as you walk." Scott opened the gate for Derek and lead him inside to the examining table.

 

"I was trying to help her. She was stuck up in the tree by my house but she refused to come anywhere near me. If I left her there she would have become bird food, so I climbed up and tried to grab her. She lost footing and fell. Scott please save this kitten."  Derek turned big puppy dog eyes to wards Scott and Scott's heart melted. At that moment he swore he would do whatever he could to save Derek's kitten, even if it meant to drag Alan away kicking and screaming from his comfy bed.

 

Scott placed a hand between Derek's shoulder blades and spoke softly " Gently place her on the table. Then take a deep breath and relax your self." Since Scott didn’t remove his hand from Derek's back and he felt the movement of muscles as Derek reached forward to carefully and gently place the precious bundle on the table.

 

Once he had access to the patient Scott carefully examined the kitten and found that she has damaged her left leg. He quickly went and found pain medication and did the basic first aid that Alan had taught him. As far as he could tell an x-ray would be required and for that Alan needed to be here.

 

Turning to Derek Scott was stunned for a moment to find those gorgeous on him wide with worry and looking for answers. "I have given her some pain meds that will make her sleepy. For now I have done as much as I can but we will need an x-ray. Give me a minute and I will call Alan and tell him to come quick."

 

Derek nodded and then looked at the little ball of fur sleeping curled up in his bundled up sweater.  Scott quickly turned around called Alan and was back in less than two minutes. When he came back Derek was still looking at the kitten.

 

"Hey," Scott said softly and crowded in to Derek's space and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She will be fine you know."

 

Derek looked at Scott sighed and pulled him close. "I know she will be she has  you and Alan taking care of her but still it kind of hurts to know that she would prefer to jump off a tree than accept my help." By the end of the sentence Derek was frowning and Scott wanted to kiss the frown away so he did.

 

The kiss was soft and comforting, Scott poured every ounce of love he had for Derek in it and Derek gave back as good as he got.  When the kiss ended Scott pulled back and caressed Derek's cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"You do know that she doesn't understand that you are trying to help. In her mind we are big scary dogs who will eat her. It took me months after turning in to a werewolf to earn the trust of the cats that come here regularly. You met her just this morning. So don’t take it too hard on your self ok?"

 

As a reply Derek gave Scott a gentle smile and another kiss on the lips. Hearing Alan's car pull in the parking lot Scott and Derek untangled themselves and went to stand by the examining table. Within minutes Alan was in and checking the little kitten. The x-ray was taken and the digital image produced was studied thoroughly. 

 

"Its just a small fracture not a broken bone. The kitten should be fine. It should be walking in about two weeks or so." Alan said looking at both Scott and Derek.

 

Derek and Scott both sighed in relief and that was the moment Scott's stomach decided to make its plight known by a loud rumbling.

 

"Alan, if you don’t mind can I take my boyfriend out for breakfast before his rumbling stomach scares the animals?" Derek asked Alan and smirked when he saw Scott blush.

 

Laughing Alan shooed out his worker, who promised to be back in an hour, and his boyfriend out the door. Turning back to his desk Alan picked up Scott's previously uncompleted list and started his day two hours early.

 

===============================================FIN================================================

**Author's Note:**

> I see them adopting the kitten... but you never know...
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
